characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Jason Lee Scott
Jason Lee Scott '''is a character from the Power Rangers TV Series. He has been the '''Mighty Morphin' Red Ranger, and the Gold Zeo Ranger. Background Jason Lee Scott was an ordinary teenager living in the city of Angel Grove. He was also a talented martial artist, teaching classes at a local juice bar. One day, an earthquake shook the town, and Jason, along with his friends Zack, Kimberly, Billy, and Trini, were suddenly teleported in a strange place, in front of a robot named Alpha and a talking head in a tube. This talking head was an alien named Zordon, who had transported the teens to him to make them a proposal: become superheroes and defend Angel Grove from the witch Rita Repulsa and her legion of monsters. While Jason's friends had a hard time adjusting to this, Jason jumped at the chance to become a hero, and managed to talk his friends into doing the same. The five teenagers with attitude then became the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, with Jason as the Red Ranger and the leader of the group. Powers & Abilities * Skilled Martial Artist: '''Even before becoming a Power Ranger, Jason was already an expert martial artist, even being considered the best fighter in Angel Grove. Equipment * '''Morphers: '''Devices that Jason uses to access his different Ranger powers. They allow him to morph through creating a brief entrance to the Morphin' Grid, an energy field that links all forms of life, which he passes through to gain his powers. ** '''Power Morpher: '''Jason's original Morpher, which allows him to become the Red Ranger using the Tyrannosaurus Power Coin. ** '''Golden Power Staff: '''The staff of Trey of Triforia, the original Zeo Gold Ranger, which was passed onto Jason when he inherited Trey's position. It is what allows him to become the Zero Gold Ranger. Alternate Forms * '''Red Ranger: '''Jason's first, and most used, Power Ranger form is the Red Ranger of the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers. Like all Ranger powers, morphing into the Red Ranger grants Jason increased strength, speed, and durability, along with new weapons and powers. ** '''Power Sword: '''The Red Ranger's personal weapon. By running two of his fingers along the blade, Jason can fire waves of red energy from it. ** '''Blade Blaster: '''The Rangers' personal sidearm, which can take the form of either a sword, or a laser gun. ** '''Tyrannosaurus Dinozord: '''The Red Ranger's personal Zord, a giant war robot that Jason uses to fight enemies too strong to face on foot. The Tyrannosaurus is the strongest of the original five Dinozords, even going toe-to-toe with the Dragonzord by itself. In combat, the Tyrannosaurus mainly uses its jaws and tail as weapons, along with firing laser beams from its eyes and using its roar to release sonic blasts. ** '''Dragonzord Power Coin: '''After Tommy Oliver, the Green Ranger, lost his powers, he gave what was left of them to Jason in the form of his Power Coin. Using the Dragonzord Power Coin, Jason can call upon Tommy's lost powers to give himself a boost in power and new weapons. *** '''Dragon Shield: '''The golden shield that the Green Ranger wears on his chest. When worn, it grants Jason a power boost, making him stronger than the other Rangers, and helps him control the Dragonzord. *** '''Dragon Dagger: '''The Green Ranger's signature weapon. The Dragon Dagger is a knife capable of firing both concussive blasts of green energy, and bolts of emerald lightning at targets. It can also be played like a flute, which allows Jason to summon and control the Dragonzord, even from outside its cockpit. *** '''Dragonzord: '''The Green Ranger's personal Zord, which takes the form of a massive bipedal dragon. The Dragonzord is usually asleep in the ocean, but Jason can awaken and control it using the Dragon Dagger by playing it like a flute. The Dragonzord is incredibly powerful, able to defeat the much more advanced Tigerzord in combat. It fights using a drill on its tail and the missile launchers in its fingers. ** '''Titanus: '''Titanus is a massive Zord shaped like a brachiosaurus. It serves as a carrier for the other Zords, though it does have offensive capabilities. It can shoot lightning from its mouth and turn its tail into twin cannons over its shoulders. ** '''Tyrannosaurus '''Red Dragon Thunderzord: '''After the destruction of the Dinozords, Zordon and Alpha salvaged what was left of them and used them to create the Thunderzords, new Zords with much greater power. Jason's Thunderzord was the Dragon, which possessed two modes. In Dragon Mode, it resembled a serpentine dragon, and it had the power to fly and breathe fire from its mouth. In Warrior Mode, it takes on a humanoid appearance, making it more useful in one-on-one fights, and wields a staff in combat. Its wrists can also spin, letting it use its staff to hit enemies repeatedly like a helicopter blade. * '''Gold Zeo Ranger: '''When the original Gold Zeo Ranger, Trey of Triforia, was accidentally split into three aspects of himself, he needed to transfer his powers to someone else while he fixed the problem. Eventually, Jason, who hadn't been a Ranger for a while, was chosen to inherit the powers. ** '''Golden Power Staff: '''The Gold Ranger's main weapon, and Morpher. Aside from being the source of the Gold Ranger's powers, it could also fire energy blasts, and extend to be used as a blunt weapon. ** '''Pyramidas: '''The Gold Ranger's personal Zord, which takes the form of a colossal golden pyramid. Pyramidas is capable of interstellar travel, and it can also shoot golden lightning bolts as a form of attack. ** '''Warrior Wheel: '''While Pyramidas was out of comission, Jason was provided with the Warrior Wheel Zord to act as a temporary replacement. While it normally resembles a large tire, it can grow arms, legs, and a head for hand-to-hand combat. It's very small, but also incredibly agile. Feats Strength * Can lift a ten-ton car into the air while morphed. * Red Ranger: The Tyrannosaurus can go toe-to-toe with the Dragonzord. * Red Ranger: The Tyrannosaurus can support its entire body weight with just its tail. * Red Ranger: The Tyrannosaurus single-handedly overpowered the Giant. Speed * Can dodge bullets and laser fire while morphed. * Gold Ranger: Pyramidas is designed for interstellar travel. Durability * Can survive laser shots and explosions unmorphed. Skill * Considered Angel Grove's best martial artist. * Chosen to lead the original Power Rangers. * Inherited the powers of the Green Ranger and the Gold Ranger. * Fought in the Legendary War. * Red Ranger: The Tyrannosaurus could match the Dragonzord in a fight. Weaknesses * Should he take too much damage, he will revert back to his normal, weaker state. * Strong blows can break through his suit's defenses and cause him harm. * Gold Ranger powers can't be sustained for long periods of time, and overuse of them could kill him. Fun Facts Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Power Rangers Category:Lawful Good Category:Martial Artists Category:Sword Users Category:Shield Users Category:Firearms Users Category:Knife Wielders Category:Pilots Category:Mechs Category:Staff Users Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Fire Users Category:TV Show Characters Category:Humans Category:Vehicle Users Category:North American Characters Category:Saban Category:Hasbro